The Legend Of Zelda: A Retelling
by LOZandMinecraft
Summary: Link tells the story of how Hyrule was saved...by himself!
1. The Legend Of Zelda Chapter 1

_A legend... a legend which branches off to many others... a legend that should be remembered by all... a legend, that is known commonly as, "The Legend Of Zelda."_

The Dark World... a place, that many would think is dark in color, and there is no light... however, that is not true. The Dark World is an altered version of the land of Hyrule, with many tricks and traps. This is where the almighty beast, Ganon, is imprisoned. He was defeated by a hero of old, at a time that was before time itself was recorded by the Hylians and other races. This hero's name was Link. Ganon, however, wasn't a mad beast, as you might think, especially since some say he looks like a pig, even though he is intimidating, but that is not true. He was very crafty, and managed to break his seal placed on him by Link. The Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, feared he would try to take over Hyrule and steal the Triforce of Wisdom, which granted whoever held it unimaginable wisdom. Ganon already had stolen the Triforce of Power, making him close to invincible. In order to stop him, she broke her Triforce of Wisdom into eight pieces, and using magic, sent them to different temples with dangerous monsters. Then, she sent her nursemaid, Impa, to find someone courageous enough to save Hyrule from Ganon's tyranny. Ganon, being furious, locked her up in Death Mountain and guarded her. He sent his minions to search for Impa, and they found her trail quicker than you can say hello. The chase was on. Soon, though, Impa found herself surrounded...but then...


	2. The Legend Of Zelda Chapter 2

"HELP!" The words rang out loudly to my ears as I walked through the forest. As soon as I heard them I rushed to where the cry had come from. Soon I found myself in a thicket, and when I came out of it, I saw an old woman surrounded by moblins! "Help! Please!" she cried. Sensing me, the moblins turned around. "This is only a mere boy! We'll make quick work of him!" they snickered. "Back off!" I yelled! I pulled out my sword and sliced one in half, blocked the swing of an axe with my shield, rammed one in the face and dazed him, then moved onto the next moblin. I could feel the adrenaline pumping as I sliced the rest to pieces. Then I put my weapons away and helped the woman up. "Who are you? Why were you in such a dangerous place? What did those moblins want from you anyway?" I asked. "I am Impa.." she wheezed. "I am Princess Zelda's nursemaid. She has sent me to find someone who would save Hyrule from Ganon…" "What!?" I yelled. "You mean Ganon from all those stories?!" "Yes…" croaked Impa. Burning with anger that someone could do such a thing, I decided right there that I would help to save Hyrule no matter what, life or death. " I'll save Hyrule. I promise I will, Impa. For your sake as much as mine. You may go rest in my home. You'll find it a bit to the east." Without waiting for a reply, I ran in the direction of Hyrule's outskirts, where I would find Death Mountain, and where I would defeat Ganon. "Wait!" said Impa. I paused. " Ganon has taken the Triforce of Power, and Zelda has split the Triforce of Wisdom into eight pieces… you must find them before you confront Ganon… right now he would crush you like a bug… here, take this map. You will find it useful." I studied the map for a bit to get my bearings as to where Hyrule was, where I was, and where the eight temples that held the Triforce of Wisdom pieces were in the outskirts of Hyrule. Then, I set out to Hyrule's outskirts were at a jogging pace.

That night showed much progress, as I had made it nearly to the first temple, which was known as The Eagle. Ganon had sent his strongest monsters to guard the Triforce, as he was too busy taking over Hyrule to obtain the Triforce of Wisdom yet. Plus, he didn't believe anyone to be brave or strong enough to actually obtain the pieces of the Triforce. I camped outside a tree that looked withered. That night I couldn't sleep. I heard constant rumbling coming from inside the temple, and also strange noises. I had never been more afraid than that one night. Eventually, I got up, and went inside. I was met with weird statues around the entire room. First I went left, and was met with several keese. After slicing them, I picked up a key, and went back to the first room. Then I went right and found six stalfos. They each charged, and I had trouble deflecting their attacks and slicing them. Eventually, though, I managed to defeat them. Then I picked up another key, but this time in the first room I went up through the locked door. Then I defeated three more stalfos and went on. I traversed the temple each room at a time, and found myself a compass, a bow, and a boomerang. Then I confronted Aquamentus, who was the guardian of the first piece of Triforce. "RAAAAAAR!" he roared. It went very bad at first. He shot a fireball at me and I was burned. I was unable to use my shield because of my wound. He kept breathing fireball after fireball, and I had to keep dodging. Soon, he let out a huge breath of fire, and I took a chance. I ran up to him, and sliced him on his forehead, which was not covered in Dragon Scales. He roared, and kept breathing fireballs. I repeated what I had done three times, and then he fell over and blew up in a puff of purple smoke. Then I proceeded to take the first piece of the Triforce of Wisdom, and was teleported outside.


End file.
